The Last Prince of Ikana/The Oncoming Storm
Eden found himself in South Clock Town. It was quite a mess wood and tools were all over the place. This was where they were planning to make the festival tower. On the eve of the carnival it would bridge over to the Clock Tower which would then be horizontal with it's clock facing the stars. Eden looked at the doors to the Clock Tower. Apparently there was no way up to the Clock Tower before the carnival but it's basement section was open to the public. Eden had noting better to do so he entered the Clock Tower. Inside gears turned contentiously working the clock above. However inside time seemed almost like... It had stopped. Eden walked below and seen the underground river that powered the clock. Strange he hadn't seen a river going through Termina Field. He wondered if this was the same river that flowed through Ikana. By his guess the river was flowing from the east where Ikana was located but Eden knew first hand that Ikana's river flowed south into the swamp. Still it could be a subsection of it. If the river still flowed that is. Eden had drained it. This river continued westward probably taking a straight path to the sea out there. Eden had never seen the sea but it was one of the places he's like to visit. He had all the time in the world now. Unless his fathers prediction of ten days was true. "Well" he said to himself. "If I only have a week left I should make the most of it." "And how do you plan to do that?" asked a voice behind him. Eden spun around reaching for his knife before realizing he no longer had one. A small man in a purple robe was staring at him with a single red eye. The rest of his face was hidden beneath a hood. "Who are you?" Eden asked. "A name is power my friend. That is why I go by none so none shall have power over me. Keeps me out of the castle you see. The king cannot summon something he cannot call." "King" Eden whispered suspiciously. "What king do you mean?" "I think you know my prince." The man lifted a bent hand into his robe and pulled out an amulet similar to Eden's. "Your from Ikana." "Well spotted. Heh" "Your still cursed?" "Maybe. But I do wonder if I was ever cursed in the first place. Eternal life and still I get to keep my pretty face and go where I please it seems like quite a gift." "If you have such a nice face then why do you hide it." "I like it but most dont. They never have for some reason. Heh" "How come I've never seen you before? If you really are from Ikana." "So you believe you've never seen me before. Two eyes but neither is wide open. Heh" "Dont speak riddles to me. How are you able to leave the castle?" "Leave the castle. Heh did he tell you that the cursed ones couldn't?" "Who told me?" "Your father my dear boy. The King of Ikana. You could leave the castle when ever you want but it was always him that pulled you back." "Why would he do that?" "I dont know I never stuck around long enough to find out. But we have wasted enough time my dear prince. For some reason your curse has been lifted. The reason is unclear to me now but there is something approaching. From above. I dont know why but a dark power pulls it closer. A dark power that hasn't even entered this world yet." "If this power hasn't come here yet how can it be pulling something to us?" "Time has been ruptured. It is still unclear haw that has happened. Probably because it hasn't happened yet but it will soon. Quite soon. Your un-cursing is no mere coincidence. You have a mission Eden. I dont know where you need to start but you must start soon. There is little time left. You have been given a sword correct?" Eden remembered the sword in the spring. "I dropped it." "Water flows fast when it has a sure destination." The man pulled out a stick and plunged it into the river. He flicked it up pulling a long sword out with it. It was the same long sword Eden had seen before. "How did you...?" "Unimportant. Here is a scabbard for it. You might not like the blade but you will live longer if you have it with you the whole time. I wish you luck young prince. I hope we will see each other again soon." "You've just made me more confused." "Heh. I am sorry that was not my intention. I explained it as best I could. Just follow your heart and I'm sure you'll find where you have to go. Good bye my prince" The man suddenly started to vanish and within seconds no trace of him remained. "Something is coming" Eden whispered. "By a power that has yet to enter this world..." The more Eden looked at his new sword the more he disliked it. "I'll do what you want" Eden muttered. "But I'll do it with my own sword. Eden headed over to West Clock Town where he tried to visit a Curiosity Shop. Unfortunately it was closed. "Open at ten" Eden said. He glanced at the Clock Tower. "Half nine. I could wait around. But..." Eden looked towards East Clock Town. Cremia the delivery girl had mentioned a bar she was supplying in East Clock Town and Eden hadn't been to one in a while. "Screw the sword I'll sell it in the morning." The Milk Bar was also open at ten but by the time Eden got there it was ten to. He dropped his sword back into the Inn and took some money with him. He then went to the bar. Turns out it was a members only bar but for some reason his name was on the registered list. "Cremia" Eden whispered with a smile as he entered. From the shadows a tall bald man watched him. Eden stumbled back to the Inn an hour later. The bar wasn't half as fun as he expected. He knew no one there and although the Milk was really good it was far more expensive then he expected. He had to be careful with his money. Although he was working he didn't know when he'd get paid and the money he got for the house would have to do him until then. When Eden got back to the room he decided he would play a few games of cards with the twins. After Eden lost several hands he went to his bed to get more rupees but couldn't find the money he left there. Or his sword. Eden turned to the twins playing cards at the near by table. "Wheres my stuff?" he asked. "Your stuff" said one twin. "Your things" said the other. "Very vague" "Indeed very" "He must be talking about his sword" "O and that big bag of rupees" "O yes that must be what he means" "Indeed the bag and the sword" "Well do you know where they are?" Eden asked. "A man took them" "O yes a tall bald man" "And you just let him!" Eden cried. "Well he said you were his brother" "Said you were at the bar and were betting them" Eden leaned back against the wall. This couldn't be happening. Everything he owned was gone. The money he didn't spend drinking he just lost in the card game and everything else had been taken from him. All he had was his clothes and his amulet. Eden banged his head off his bed post. What could he do now? He had paid for two nights at the inn and one of them was almost up. He looked at the clock. Half Eleven. He had to get up at six for work. Trying to find the man now was probably already a lost cause. The best thing to do now would be to go to bed so he was well rested for work Suddenly the door opened and the inn keepers entered with the Goron slouched between them. He looked heavy and Eden helped them carry him to an empty bed. "We're going to leave him in here for awhile" said Anju as the other inn keeper left. "The Rosa sisters wont be back until dawn and he can't stay in the private room any longer." "How is his condition?" Eden asked. "It's getting worse I'm afraid. It's some kind of fever but we dont know what and the doctor was no help either." Eden nodded remembering the doctor with distaste. "I'm sure he'll be fine here dont worry." Anju left and Eden got into his bed and closed his eyes. He woke up sharply not long after. There was now music playing in the room too. It came from a music box that a man was playing in the corner. "Please. Help me" said a voice from the bed opposite Eden. It was the Goron. Eden jumped out of bed and crouched by the Goron's side. The other guests didn't seem to notice. "What do you need?" Eden asked. "Hot Springs" the Goron replied. "From my home. Snowhead." "That's very far away isn't it?" said Eden. "I have Ebizo fever. Only the hot springs can cure it. Please help me." the Goron said his voice in pain. "What is your name?" Eden asked. "I am Amoto Goro. I came here looking for the storm. It is coming. The snows wont melt It will be here soon. Spring" The Goron drifted back into an uneasy sleep. "What should I do" Eden whispeard to himself. "Who can get the spring water? I dont know the way and I have to work here tomorrow morning. What can I do?" "Follow your heart" said a voice. Eden grabbed his amulet thinking that's where it came from but realised it must be his memories of the man he met under the Clock Tower. "I can't. I have no money and I've never been anywhere near the mountain. But this creature will die without me. What choice to I have?" for fun i want to see what you think of this problem. What should Eden do Go to Snowhead and miss work Stay and see if someone else can do it On to the next chapter or Visit the last chapter Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Adventure Category:Fanfic